Schindler's List
by DoNotDryClean
Summary: Please, put down that gun.


* * *

"Tell me Sara, why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry."

The woman sighed, laying her pen down on the pad of paper, and folding her legs. "Everyone can see you're angry, Sara."

Sara hated it how she always said her name, like she was some friend, a companion, rather than the stupid department psychiatrist.

"Like who?" Sara spat out. "Like Nick?"

"Why don't we talk about Nick," The woman said, picking the pen up again and writing something down on the paper.

Like hell she would talk about Nick.

"I don't think so," she said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because he's an asshole."

"How come?"

"Leave me the FUCK ALONE!" Sara yelled, standing up. "This is NONE of your business!"

The woman remained calm. "Is it because of Claire?"

Sara swallowed. Claire. Of course it was about Claire. When wasn't it about Claire?

"Yes..." Sara finally admitted. The woman nodded, pleased they were making progress.

"Tell me why you are so angry with Claire?"

Suddenly, Sara stood up, and without a word, she fled the small office. The silence was now gone, replaced by the hustle and bustle of the lab. Her shift started in just over an hour. She'd just have a shower here. No point going home.

The locker room was empty, so she sat down, just for the moment. She sighed, leaning her head against the cool metal.

"What are you doing here so early?"

Nick.

Of course it was Nick.

She ignored him.

"Sara? Hey Sara? You there, sweetie?"

"Shut.Up." Sara gritted her teeth, trying to remain calm. So much for those sessions.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" She whispered. She was losing it. She could feel it. Every sense in her body was on high alert.

She was a loose canon with a gun.

She felt Nick's arms slip around her.

And the anvil fell.

She pushed him away, and pulled her service pistol out of her locker.

She was shaking. Trembling.

Nick's eyes widened. "You need to put that down, Sara."

She felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks, and Nick moved closer, despite the weapon.

"Come on," he said soothingly. "We'll talk about this, okay? I care about you."

"LIAR!" Sara screamed, and she pulled the trigger twice.

The lab erupted in screams, but all Sara could hear was Nick's choking, as he fell to the ground, two gaping holes in his chest. Holes that mirrored the damage in her own heart.

She ran from the room, shooting Hodges as he ran in to see what was happening. People were ducking everywhere.

She saw Grissom come out of his office. He saw her, and yelled.

"SARA!"

He walked slowly towards her, gazing into her eyes. Holding her focus to his.

"Give me the gun, Sara," he whispered.

She shot him too.

He fell to his knees, collapsing dead.

And she ran.

No one stopped her. No one seemed game too.

She reached the parking lot, her breath ragged. She threw the gun to the side.

She saw Greg, getting out of his car, and she ran to him.

"Sara!" He said. He looked worried. "I thought I heard shots. What's going on?"

Still trembling, she threw her arms around him. He hugged her back fiercely, his mouth opening in shock when her lips landed on his. She kissed him, long and hard, her tongue mingling with his.

He pulled back.

"Lets go!" She said desperately. "Please!"

"Where?" He asked, drawing her close. She had kissed him. She wanted him.

He would take her to wherever she wanted. As long as he could be with her.

"Mexico!" She pleaded, her heart heavy. "Please, to Mexico."

They jumped in his car, and drove to Mexico, stopping shortly for gas and cheap perfume.

* * *

Nick survived, and married Claire 2 months later, despite being in love with Sara. Hodges and Grissom both didn't make it. Catherine inherited a few casinos, and sold them to deal with her leather fetish, while Lindsey became a street corner hooker. Warrick became a Pimp, and it's well known that he has some of the best hookers in town, with some great deals for out of towners!

Sara and Greg were never seen again, but were rumored to have had 7 children. They also own a small taco business that is doing well.

* * *


End file.
